Large-format digital macro-images may be obtained utilizing a single large optical system or utilizing multiple optical systems having parallel optical axes. Not only are large optical systems costly and difficult to manage, the distance at which one must position the system in order to view a large object and/or expansive terrain renders the resultant digital image an image of poor resolution in which little detail typically can be discerned. While multiple optical systems having parallel optical axes may permit the acquisition of an image of a large object and/or expansive terrain with greater resolution, the parallelism results in an optical system with a limited angle-of-view. Thus, the angle-of-view of the resultant digital images is limited as well.